


Spiderman Style

by littlewonderlandgirl



Series: Don't Wanna Miss(This Kiss) [5]
Category: DCU, Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson is a dork, Drabble, M/M, Spiderman Kisses, cute spy boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonderlandgirl/pseuds/littlewonderlandgirl
Summary: Dick and Tiger. Romantic. Spiderman kiss





	Spiderman Style

“Tiger. Tony. Tony the Tiger!” Agent 37 chirped with excitement as he walked several feet above the man in question. While Tiger was walking on the pavement, like a normal human being, Grayson had clambered himself on top of the eight-foot-tall brick wall next to the pavement and was currently doing a series of gymnastic flips as if the fence were just a high beam.

“It’s just Tiger, not Tony. You know that. I know you know that.” The man grumbled, keeping an eye on the newer agent. He wasn’t afraid that the man would fall, that would be ridiculous. He was just monitoring the foolish actions.

“Yeah, but Tony the Tiger! Like the cereal mascot!” Grayson was way too excited about that comparison. “I love cereal,” he sighed almost dreamily as he sat down on the brick wall, straddling it.

“Good for you or whatever. Can we keep moving or are you just going to daydream about cereal?” Tiger snapped, though he stopped walking as well. Dick seemed to think about it for a moment before he swung the leg on the outer part of the wall to where his other leg was and dropped down, careful so that his head didn’t hit the brick too hard.

“Look, now I’m Spiderman!” Grayson looked into the other Agent’s eyes and blinked those bright blues a few times. “That means you have to kiss me.” 

“You’re such an idiot Grayson,” Tiger murmured fondly with a roll of his eyes, leaning into his partner. He reached up, placing a hand on Dick’s cheek and rubbed against the skin.

“Yeah, I know.” The young man’s smirk was quickly replaced by Tiger’s lips against his own.


End file.
